


I shouldn't want this

by Yolo1s



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo1s/pseuds/Yolo1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I know there is a reason not to want this... But.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I shouldn't want this

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from the song "Recessional"

"Its so beautiful here." Tori says laying down beside Jade in the sand of the beach.

Jade smiles and nod listening to the ocean waves crashing towards the shore. And the breathing of Tori next to her. It was perfect. To perfect for Jade. She never in a million years imagined sharing this moment with Tori and enjoying it so much.

Jade turned her head to look at Tori and her breath catched as she saw the intense look Tori was giving her. She was staring straight through center, it left jade with no room for any other thought. But Tori looking right at her.

Jade swallowed nervously. She was starting to feel all warm and tingling as those big beautiful brown eyes drowned her in. Her heart was throbbing. She wants to kiss her.

She shouldn't want this.

Tori slowly starts inching closer.

Jade swears she doesn't want this.

Tori kisses her.

Jade knows there a reason not to want this... but she forgot.

She starts kissing her back.


End file.
